Switched Insignias
by Mechanical Zero
Summary: Natsu reads another spell and now his and Lucy's guild marks have switched! In the spell, there's a legend that states that the spell is only affective on true love. Does this mean what they think it means? No. That can't be true! They're only friends. Right?


**Chapter One-**

It was a normal day at Fairy Tail. Just kidding, there are no normal days at Fairy Tail.

Everything was as loud as it could get. Drinks were spilling, brawls were started, and gossip was spreading. Speaking of gossip…

"Lu-Chan! Aren't you going to tell us about your and Natsu's night? I saw him in your bed last night." Levy smirked, wiggling her blue eyebrows. The bookworm, Lucy, the Strauss sisters, Erza and Juvia were talking amongst each other at a table in the corner of the guild.

"No way! Lucy! Why didn't you tell us you and Natsu were a thing?!" Mirajane whisper screamed, giggling madly.

She gave them a confused look.

"What? We aren't a-"

"Thank you Lucy! Juvia no longer has a love rival!" The water mage shouted gleefully, with hearts forming around her eyes as she squeezed the daylights out of the blond.

"Love rival? Let go of me! Juvia, I was never your-"

"When did you guys become official?" Lisanna asked eagerly, with a big smile on her face.

"We were never-"

"Lucy, if I may interrupt; is Natsu being good to you? Because if he isn't, I'll make sure he pays!" Erza asked, turning a bit crimson as she took another bite out of her cake. Though she might be one of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail, romance was never a strong point, so she always had an awkward time talking about it.

"STOP!" Lucy shouted, silencing the guild. Everyone turned their attention to her with concern thinking something happened to her, which caused a sweat drop to form on her forehead with slight embarrassment.

"This has nothing to do with you guys, j-just go back to what you were doing before!" She said with an awkward smile. They just shrugged and went back to what they were doing.

"Ne, Lucy, what was that outburst about?" Levy asked, as Lucy sat back down in her seat.

"You guys are assuming that we slept together! He just snuck into my room like always and crawled into bed with me while I was sleeping!" She said irritatedly and bawled her fists as she blushed madly.

"…"

"Like always, huh?" Mira said sneakily, with the girls giggling in the back at her.

"That's not the point…" Lucy muttered.

"It's not? It's pretty obvious that the your pyro dragon slayer has a thing for you Lu-Chan. You just don't realize it. Why else would he crawl into bed with you?" The bluenette said casually in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Speak for yourself Levy-Chan. Last I saw you, you were all lovey-dovey with YOUR dragon slayer a couple days ago; him wrapping his arm around you when you guys were on your way here!" Lucy said smugly, and gave her an evil smile.

"LU-LU-CHAN!" The bookworm shrieked, with her face looking the same as the color as the strawberry on Erza's cake.

"Really now Levy? When did this first begin?" The eldest Strauss sister chimed, with more hearts forming around her.

"I didn't know Gajeel had a soft side for you! I didn't even know he had a soft spot at all!" Juvia gasped in amazement.

As more questions surrounded Levy, who was mentally freaking out, Lucy let out a relaxed sigh. 'Thank god the attention left me… That was embarrassing.' She thought.

"Oi! Lucy! I need your help!" A voice popped from behind her, making her shriek and fall from her seat.

"Natsu! What the hell?! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She asked, and got up to dust her skirt off.

"Geez Luce, just wanted to ask you something. Don' t need to scold me for it." He said lamely, crossing his arms over his vest.

"What do you need?" 

"Well, I was thinking we should go on a job since your rent is coming up! So I went to check the board for any good missions, and I saw this!" He said excitedly, and pulled out a blue sheet of paper from his pocket to show her.

Lucy took it and scanned over it. "Hmmm. Help interpreting a spell? There's not even a reward for this Natsu! Why would you pick this?" She asked incredulously and cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, you're a smart person so I thought you could interpret this! And I never said this was the job I picked, I just saw it brought it to you!" He said with a grin. She blushed at his half-compliment and looked over it.

"Mmmhmmm. Mmmhmmm. Mmmhmm?" She hummed and furrowed her eyebrows, and finally smacked the sheet on the table. "Sorry, I don't understand it." She said in conclusion.

"What? That's it? Oh common Luce! You didn't even read it out loud! Here, gimme a try," He said back, and nudged her out of the way, and placed both his hands on the sides of the table, hovering over the sheet, and squinted his eyes.

"No Natsu! Don't do that! You might activate-" her words were deaf to him, and he began to read it out loud.

"Yam owt ditsened ot eb fnid tiher leovr" He said aloud. He looked from left to right and stared at Lucy.

"See Luce? Nothing happened!" He told her.

"Hmm. Nothing did happen. That's strange. Usually reading spells out loud would activate it in some way." She said questioning it, putting her finger under her chin.

"Maybe you didn't say it righ-" She screamed in pain, and fell to her knees, clutching her right arm.

"Lucy!" he shouted in confusion, and rushed to her side as she continued to cry in pain.

Other from the guild ran to her assist at her outburst.

"Natsu! What happened to Lucy?!" Gray asked the pinkett, as he helped Lucy onto the top of the table, and laid her down.

"I-I don't know! I read a sheet of paper with weird words and-AAAH!" His panicking was cut short when he grabbed his right hand in pain, which started to glow.

"Natsu!"

He began falling to the ground like Lucy did, and squeezed his hand until it turned purple. The others picked him up and set him beside Lucy while they screamed together.

Suddenly, the areas the two were holding began to glow bright white. It was so bright, that everyone turned away from the duo, covering their eyes. Not to mention shielding their ears from the gut-wrenching scream Natsu and Lucy let out.

When everything died down, and the lights and screams faded, the group looked over at the pink and blond mage, who were sitting up, rubbing their heads in exhaustion.

"Lucy-san! Natsu-san! Are you guys okay?" Wendy asked, coming through the crowd that surrounded them.

"Ugh, yeah, but that really hurt my hand. What the hell was that Lucy?" Natsu asked, and started to sweat a little.

"How am I supposed to know?! You're the one who read it out loud when I told you not to, even though I couldn't read it you idiot!" She scolded, and pointed her finger to him, but shrunk back a little in pain.

"Ne, Lucy, are you alright?" He asked and extended his arm, to find that his hand was stinging.

"Yeah, I think so. My arm just hurts a little- OH MY GOD! MY GUILD MARK IS GONE!" She shrieked in surprise, carefully examining her right hand, looking for any sign of pink.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked, and grabbed her hand to help her find it.

"Natsu! Don't help me find my guild mark!" She yelled, and went back to scanning both her hands.

When the pyro retracted his hand, he noticed that there was a pink Fairy Tail mark on it! "Lucy! I found it! I found your guild mark! It's on my hand! See?" He asked, and shoved his right hand in her face.

"What? How's that possible? How'd my mark get on YOUR hand? Your guild mark is on your-" She paused and looked at his right arm, to find it bare. "It's not there!" She shouted and lifted his arm to see if it was anywhere.

"What are you talking about Lucy? My guild mark has always been on my right arm!" He said, and looked to his arm, seeing that it was gone.

"Wait… If your guild mark is on my hand, then my guild mark must be on your-" He grabbed her right arm and saw that he was right. On her right arm was a red guild insignia.

"What the hell?! How'd our guild marks switch places?" She asked frantically, and compared the two.

"Uh… Sorry to interrupt you two, but I think I figured out what your dilemma with your sudden guild marks are." Levy, asked quietly, appearing in front of the two.

"Really Levy-Chan? What is it?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I didn't _technically_ figure it out, but I know why you guys switched you marks." She muttered.

"Explain, I want you to tell this non-listening baka what he did to us." The blond said firmly, and hit the back of Natsu's head.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Well, anyways… I thought I should tell you guys… Somewhere a little bit more… Private, like the infirmary." She whispered the last part, noticing that they were still surrounded by wide-eyed people.

"O-Okay." Lucy stuttered, and helped her partner up and walked into the infirmary with him not far behind…

xXx

"I wonder how they're going to react when she tells them." Mira wondered aloud.

"What are you talking about Mira-nee?" Her younger sister asked.

"I helped Levy interpret the writing Natsu read earlier. They're going to be in for a shock." The barmaid said happily, and went back to her work.

"Aren't you going to tell me Mira-Nee? I want to know too!" Lisanna said sadly…

Mirajane just smiled at her and put her finger to her lips in a 'Sh' gesture. "Some things shouldn't be repeated. This should stay between them." She said sweetly.

The youngest Strauss smiled, and went back to talking to the other girls.

xXx

"So Levy, what happened to us?" Natsu asked, and sat on one of the infirmary beds. Levy sat down across from him and gestured Lucy to join Natsu on the bed.

"Well, ummm. I only got half the spell Natsu said, but it might give you some answers." She said, and grabbed a big book out of nowhere and opened it to a bookmarked page.

"Well, the part that I understood was 'two destined together'. It's from an old legend that states of two people who met by chance and…. Uh, shared a close bond! Yeah, that's right, but one day, they were separated from each other, never to see them again. That's why they switched a belonging that meant a lot to them, so they would never forget each other. That might be why your guild marks were switched; because you guys have a close bond with each other, and Fairy Tail means a lot to you, so instead of switching belongings, you switch guild insignias. But that's only one part of it. I still need time to figure out the rest." The bookworm finished, and closed the book.

"Really? That's all? Levy-Chan, you didn't need to bring us in here to tell us that! That just means that me and Natsu are the best of friends! Right Natsu?"

"Yeah!"

Levy let out a sigh, and got up to leave. "Glad if I could help!" She said in back of her, and exited the infirmary.

xXx

"What part of 'shared a close bond' do they not understand? Close bond means the two people were lovers. They're as dense as rocks, I swear." She muttered under her breath, walking downstairs to find everyone going back to they're usual business. On her way down, she was pulled into a closet and saw that Mira captivated her.

"What did they say?" The barmaid asked curiously.

"Nothing. Even if I did tell them that the two people from the legend were lovers, they would just deny it." Levy muttered.

"Well, once you and I complete the rest of the spell and solve this, they _have_ to realized their feelings for each other!" Mirajane said gleefully, cupping her hands together.

"I know, I know. Well, let's get to it! I'm also kinda curious on how the legend ends!" The little bluenette said happily, and they exited the closet.

**READ BELOW **

**A:N/ I think I'm going to start something where I'll make a chapter of a new story and see how it plays out. If it's not popular enough, I'll just abandon it unless it gains enough attention for me to continue it. How does that sound? If you liked it, make sure to review, favorite, or follow. Or better, do all three! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
